Gemelas metidas y besos de alcoba
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —¡Ya se están por quitarse la ropa! —grita Clarisse o quizás es Analisse. Para: JessyRiddleFriki. : ¡Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños tía que trabaja como elfa doméstica! Espero que pases un día muy espectacular y que te regalen un calcetín.


**Gemelas metidas y besos de alcoba**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Para: **JessyRiddleFriki.

**Pareja: **Dean Thomas & Ginny Weasley.

**Dedicatoria: **¡Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños tía que trabaja como elfa doméstica! Espero que pases un día muy espectacular y que te regalen un calcetín.

* * *

><p>—¿Tú eres la novia de Dean? —pregunta la niña de piel como el café con leche y el cabello arreglado en una trenza. Ella sonríe de forma risueña y sus ojos negros como el carbón brillan alegremente—. ¿Y ustedes se besan? Mamá dice que tengo que ser mayor para poder besar a un niño.<p>

—Pero Ginny y Dean ya tienen edad suficiente como para besarse —interrumpe la otra niña que es idéntica a la primera. La única diferencia son los tres lunares que tiene al costado de la nariz y tiene el cabello suelto sobre los hombros—. También tienen edad suficiente para hacer otras cosas.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —su hermana hace un movimiento con la cabeza y ella parece entender a los que se refiere. Se lleva las manos a la boca de forma escandalizada—. ¡Pero Dean todavía no puede hacer esas cosas con una niña! Mamá dice que hay que esperar hasta ser formalmente novios para poder hacer eso.

—Ginny y Dean ya son formalmente novios, ¿lo recuerdas? Ya pueden quitarse la ropa y hacer eso que mamá y papá hacen cuando creen que estamos dormidas.

—Niñas, espero que no estén incomodando a Ginny —dice Dean situándose en el peldaño más bajo de la escalera. Esboza una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que mira con reprobación a sus hermanas gemelas—. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Estábamos hablando que Ginny y tú ya pueden hacer cosas de novios formales como quitarse la ropa y hacer eso que mamá y papá hacen —habla la primera niña y la segunda le da un codazo en el estómago para hacerla callar.

—Lo que Clarisse quiere decir es que estamos conociendo más a Ginny —sonríe enseñando los huecos que han dejado sus dientes de leche recién caídos—. Le estamos dando la bienvenida a la familia como es tu novia.

Ginny siente que sus mejillas de piel vainilla se tornan rosadas como los pétalos de rosa y baja la mirada por un instante. Está vestida con unos sencillos pantalones marrones con una blusa tejida por su madre que comienza a picarle en los hombros.

—Traten de no meterse en problemas en lo que Ginny y yo hablamos arriba —Dean le indica con un movimiento de cabeza para que le siga y ella sube la escalera—. Y no quiero encontrarlas escuchando detrás de la puerta o le diré a mamá cuando venga.

Las dos niñas asienten al mismo tiempo y se balancean hacía adelante y hacía atrás con una mueca de inocencia en el rostro. Dean y Ginny terminan de subir las escaleras y cuando se encuentran a punto de entrar en la habitación, escuchan que dicen al unísono:

—¡No se quiten la ropa!

Dean rueda los ojos.

—Ignóralas. Son unos pequeños demonios que hablan hasta cuando no deben —dice él—. Clarisse es la más bocazas y Analisse es la más enérgica.

Ginny no puede evitar que ellas le recuerden a sus hermanos gemelos, a Fred y a George. Ella se sienta sobre la cama de Dean y observa las paredes pintadas de un gastado color azul y decoradas con afiches de equipos de fútbol muggle.

—No sabía que te gustara el deporte de los muggles —deja escapar Ginny cuando Dean la atrapa observando los afiches—. Pensé que tu habitación estaría decorada con afiches de Quiddich.

—Eso quiere decir que al menos estuviste pensando en mi habitación —responde Dean y las mejillas de Ginny se tornan aún más rosadas—. Me gusta el Quiddich pero más me gusta el fútbol. Mi madre me lleva a menudo a ver los partidos y bueno, es imposible no tomarle gusto al deporte.

—Si mi padre conociera a tu madre se llevarían muy bien. Estoy segura que no dejaría de hacerle preguntas acerca de la función del papito de hule.

—¿Patito de hule?

—Ya sabes, esos patitos amarillos que ponen en las bañeras —explica ella—. O eso es lo que me ha dicho Hermione. Mi padre es bastante curioso cuando de cachorros muggles se trata. El verano pasado intentó desarmar un control remoto que encontró en la calle.

—A mi madre le sucede lo mismo pero al revés. Es curiosa con todos los objetos mágicos. Una vez se subió a una escoba dentro de casa y terminó sentada sobre la televisión —hace una pausa y luego continúa—: Cuando mi hermana Clarisse hizo su primera demostración de magia, mi madre comenzó a saltar de emoción y no le importó que dos de sus jarrones preferidos se hubieran roto.

Ambos se sonríen pensando que si sus padres se conocieran, pasarían todo el día hablando sobre los cacharros muggles y los objetos mágicos. Los dos intentando averiguar más sobre esos artilugios que le causan curiosidad.

—Mis hermanos abrieron una tienda de bromas en el Callejón Diagon —suelta Ginny después de un breve silencio.

—Seamus me ha dicho que ha ido y que los sortilegios saltaclases están más buenos que nunca.

—Hay polvo peruano de la oscuridad, bengalas y pociones sobre todo de amor.

—Tú no necesitas ninguna poción de amor —suelta él de repente—. Ya me tienes enamorado.

Dean le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le sonríe de forma pícara. Ginny le recorre la comensura de los labios con las yemas de los dedos y observa sus ojos oscuros como la noche.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a ver la tienda el próximo sábado?

—Se supone que es el chico el que tiene que invitar —repone—. Ginny Weasley, ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme el próximo sábado a la tienda de sus hermanos?

Ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y soltando una risita. Dean se bebe su risa cuando junta sus labios con los suyos. Le gusta la calidez que Ginny irradia con su personalidad y le gusta el sabor de su boca. Está seguro que nunca va a cansarse de besarla porque cada vez es una nueva aventura para él.

—¡Ya se están por quitarse la ropa! —grita Clarisse o quizás es Analisse.


End file.
